Brewing Love
by Lila Paige Rose
Summary: There is a party for both schools, and the group wants to settle things between Aya and Rei, but can they do it when both sides are hostile to each other? Then, newcomers pop out from Aya's past. Can they be the answer? AyaxRei
1. Party Moment?

Chappie 1: Let's Party!  
  
It was a Friday afternoon when Ran, miyu and aya were walking through their school. They heard some commotion and saw people chattering excitedly at the bulletin board. Apparently, something new came up.  
  
"Let's see what's up!" Ran said, running at the board, the two just behind her.  
  
Candlelight Dance Bash  
All are invited to come, partners or not!  
Exclusvely for this school and Meisho High!  
Next Friday at 6-11 pm.  
See you there!  
  
Ran moved away and let out a great whoop. Miyu smiled eagerly but Aya just bowed her head. Miyu noticed this and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"I can't come. It's just that I'll be ashamed to come without a partner. I just broke up with Rei, and I don't plan on seeing him yet." Aya replied.  
  
"No way!" Ran cried out. "Just because of him??? Aya, he is still a friend. Don't be like that to him!"  
  
Aya sighed softly. "don't make the situation much worse than it is now... Sorry." With that, she left the school.  
  
*She'll come... I'll make sure of it!* Miyu and Ran silently vowed.  
  
~*~  
  
Saturday, 9 am, at Aster Coffee Shop...  
  
Miyu and Ran decided to ask for help from the guys, namely Tatsuki, Yuuya, and Rei (only because Miyu thought he might do something that can convince aya even though they're hostile to each other). So now they are gathered at the coffee shop as the gals outlined their plan (If you can call it a plan, Ran made it).  
  
"We decided to come to Aya's home and convince her. If that doesn't work, we convince her mom." Ran winked at Miyu.  
  
"Her mom?" Yuuya blinked.  
  
Ran shrugged. "What kind of mom doesn't want her daughter to be happy?"  
  
~*~  
  
"Hmmm... this way or that? I'm dizzy!" Ran complained. Miyu turned her head and grinned. "Let's ask somebody. Mainly that somebody," she said, pointing at a guy opposite them, as the guys with them rolled their eyes.  
  
Ran caught on. "Hey, that guy over there! Could you please come over?" Ran yelled. The guy smiled at them and headed for their direction. Most of his long brown hair is tied in a low ponytail behind him with bandages, and two more to frame his face, and a few jutted out. (Ya know, Kadsuki from Get Backers? He's a real hottie).  
  
When the guy is in front of them, he offered his hand and said, "Hello. My name is Kadsuki. How may I help you?" The girls were stunned at his galant yet gentle and humble attitude.  
  
Yuuya asked, "We're looking for Aya Hoshino's house. Do you know where it is?"  
  
Kadsuki smiled. "Of course. Everyone in this area will know, especially me, since I live there!"  
  
The others were stunned at this. "How come you live there?" Tatsuki questioned curiously. Kadsuki then explained that since Aya was an only child, he came at their parents request as Aya's companion, since their parents are often out because of business. "Aya is just like a sister to me." Kadsuki finished. "Anyway, come on, let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
After some walking, they arrived at a very wide well-kept lot in gates. Kadsuki went directly to a doorbell with a speaker-like whatever. He pressed a button and said, "It's me. Please open the gates, some of Aya's friends are here." At this, the gates obliged, opening automatically. He smiled at the dumbfounded state of his companions and grinned, "After you."  
  
After some walking in a maze-like patch (you know, like in Anastasia's palace in Paris?), they arrived at a really, really, really grand and huge mansion. The maids and other servants (believe me, they're many) were at the entrance, welcoming them. "Welcome, Young Master Kadsuki, and Young Lady Aya's acquaintances." Kadsuki smiled again at the look on Ran and the others faces as he invited them all in.  
  
As the sat at the great receiving room, a few maids bustled in and served them food and worked to make them comfortable. The others were awkward at this, not being used at this 'grand demeanor' , as Kadsuki bade them goodbye saying that he will be resting at his room. A few minutes after he left, Aya entered the room. The maids stopped what they were doing and bowed at her. "Young Lady", they chorused. The others, uncomfortable, stood up as well.  
  
Aya looked at her friends, puzzled, and told them to sit. She then addressed the maids, "Is that milk tea?" Seeing them nod, she said thank you and dismissed them.  
  
As the doors closed behind them, Ran jumped up. "I can't believe you live such a life, Aya! This is the greatest!" Miyu nodded in agreement.  
  
Aya beamed. "Thank you. What are you doing here?" she asked, settling herself into a seat, eyeing Rei with an unreadable expression.  
  
At this, they (except Rei) came down to business. "You just have to come!" Ran yelled (you know how loud Ran can be). At this Aya paled. "Be quiet Ran, this room is not soundproof. Be quiet before-"  
  
"What was that?" a new voice asked. Aya sighed. "-this happens." A beautiful lady entered. She resembles Aya, like her grown up self, but the lady's eyes were of different color.  
  
"Mom!" Aya said, eyes widening. "What are you doing back here from London so early? Is grandmama alright now? You better-"  
  
"I wanna here what your friend here wants to say before I rest sweetie." Her mother cut in. She then looked at Ran and stated with an air of elegance, "I am Suzumi Hoshino, Aya's mother. May you please repeat what you said?"  
  
As Ran went on to explain, Aya thought, *Oh well, at least I tried.*  
  
~*~  
  
Hello people. I just wrote this as I write chappie two of 'Complications.' I will continue this based on the reviews, so please review!  
  
For those kind souls awaiting 'complications' its upcoming! Sechskies, I joined your yahoo group! People who like AyaxRei, join us! Search for AyaXRei_Love_Chronicles! Thank you! 


	2. If it was Ran

Chapter 2: Just Days  
  
That night...  
  
*A party. Right. And I was forced to come. Great.* Aya thought, still huffed about what happened that afternoon.  
  
Flashback  
  
"...that is the reason we would like Aya to come." Ran finished, a bit out of breath.  
  
Suzumi contemplated the situation thouroughly. "A liable reason. My daughter will come, but the two of you, please look after her."  
  
Miyu grinned. "With pleasure madam. And there are the guys here, just in case." Suzumi eyed the males skeptically, her eyes falling on Rei. "Except him I'm afraid. I don't want her near my daughter at any cost. Understood?"  
  
They were surprised at this but Aya managed to say 'with pleasure'. Before the others could react at this, Suzumi gently ushered them out.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Aya then smiled, her dimples showing. "I wonder what their reaction would have been..."  
  
"Aya."  
  
Aya blinked and looked at her doorway. "Kadsuki! You surprised me!"  
  
Kadsuki chuckled. "You looked so intent sis, I thought I might help out," he explained, walking the length of Aya's spacious blue-and-white room. (Remember, I said they treat each other like siblings.)  
  
"Who wouldn't be intent at what mother just did?! I didn't want to see his face ever again, then there she was, doing it!" Aya retorted.  
  
"Okay, okay, calm down, don't kill me," Kadsuki replied, sweat dropping. "Honestly Aya, that Rei doesn't deserve you. He may like somebody else and you were just wasting your time to him before!" At this, Kadsuki walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Unknown to him, his words echoed continuously at his beloved 'sister' "He may like somebody else and you were just wasting your time to him before..."  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at Rei's house...  
  
He was lying on his bed, thinking about what happened that same afternoon. *Aya doesn't care for me anymore...* Rei reflected. *I wouldn't have cared, but it was the first time she visibly displayed her disdain towards me. If it was Ran, even if she hates me I don't think she would have...* Then Rei shook his head. *Quit it.* At this, he fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Monday morning, 4 days before the party, at Ran, Aya, and Miyu's high school...  
  
"I already have what I'm gonna wear!" Ran announced to her two friends.  
  
"Oh. Will you describe it?" Aya asked, looking like she just asked for the sake of Ran's cheerfulness. Ran noticed this but answered anyway. "It's a yellow spaghetti strap and brown leather miniskirt!"  
  
"Sounds good Ran! Mine will be a white skirt and glossy green sleeveless top!" Miyu chattered. "How about you Aya?"  
  
"Whatever I can grab before the party."  
  
"Oh." Miyu uttered softly, failing in cheering Aya up.  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon...  
  
The group met at the park, Aya still quiet and subdued.  
  
*I wonder why Aya is so different today than she was last Saturday... If it was Ran, she could have at least acted normally.* Rei then mentally slapped his head. *Quit it. Why compare them? They're just girls.*  
  
"What do you plan to today Ran?" Tatsukichi asked.  
  
"Hmmm... I would have suggested to shop things for the party but evidently, we're all done so-"  
  
"If we're not doing anything I may as well head home and-"Aya said but was cut when Ran continued, "we can as well hang out at the new park, what's the name? Oh yeah, Scarlet Park."  
  
*Scarlet Park?!*  
  
~*~  
  
*Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no OH NO!* Aya thought,eyes widening. *I knew it!*  
  
Aya saw that one of her mother's companies, Dreams Agency, was directly across the park (well, since they own the park) and her mother's office is visible from below so if her mother looks out of her glass-paned window, she will see Aya with her friends and her friend's friend, Rei. Her mother will not be pleased.  
  
As they sat down at a wooden bench as Tatsuki and Ran got their ice creams, Aya was alert, if ever her mother decides to look out. Rei noticed this but said nothing.  
  
*Why is Aya like this? If it was Ran...* Rei caught himself. *Hell, quit it. Wait? Why am I even comparing them? Is it possible? Me falling for that damn, red haired freak?*  
  
~*~  
  
Need not worry people. Its ayaRei. Plz review. Im making it Rei falling in love with Aya. Need not fear! 


	3. Newcomer

Brewing Love  
  
By: Lila Paige Rose  
  
Aya saw that one of her mother's companies, Dreams Agency, was directly across the park (well, since they own the park) and her mother's office is visible from below so if her mother looks out of her glass-paned window, she will see Aya with her friends and her friend's friend, Rei. Her mother will not be pleased.  
  
As they sat down at a wooden bench as Tatsuki and Ran got their ice creams, Aya was alert, if ever her mother decides to look out. Rei noticed this but said nothing.  
  
Why is Aya like this? If it was Ran... Rei caught himself. Hell, quit it. Wait? Why am I even comparing them? Is it possible? Me falling for that damn, red haired freak?  
  
Chapter 3: Newcomer  
  
"You are what, Kadsuki?!" Aya panicked, looking at her friend, who was packing his things.  
  
"I'm sorry to say Aya, but I'll be leaving. My father has asked for my attendance at the board meeting. I'll be back in, say, three weeks, okay?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"No choice. "  
  
It was an early Tuesday morning, just before school, when Kadsuki informed Aya that he will be leaving today to go to New York. Aya was unwilling to, since Kadsuki was her means of comfort. But as he said, there was no choice.  
  
Aya sighed in defeat. "All right. Can I at least escort you to the airport?"  
  
Kadsuki grinned. "Nope. Wouldn't want you to be late."  
  
"Fine."  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
At Homeroom...  
  
"Class! Class! Quiet down!" Mr. Nakanishi commanded. Finally, when the class settled down, he continued, "Good. Well, I am pleased to inform you that two students from Meisho High will be staying with us. Please com in, Rei and Yuuya."  
  
When the two winners came in, most of the girls in the class screamed, squealed and just drooled.  
  
The teacher then said, "Yuuya, stay at the vacant seat beside Ms. Miyu and Rei, beside Ms. Hoshino." Of course, the two complied.  
  
But the sensei was still not finished speaking. "They will be staying until Friday, the party. Tomorrow, we will have a guest, also, only until the party. Treat them well."  
  
A chorus of, "Hai!"  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
At their last class, Music Class...  
  
"Good Morning Class!" their female teacher greeted.  
  
"And to you too, Ma'am!"  
  
"Well as usual, we start the class with a solo song. Ms. Ran, will you please sing us a melody?" their teacher asked.  
  
Suddenly, Rui protested. "But miss, Ran had been the one always starting the classes with a song!"  
  
Ran then said, "Yeah ma'am! Why don't we start with... Aya?"  
  
"Wha-?" Aya said, snapping out of her reverie. "Huh? Yuuya what was that?"  
  
"Yuuya whispered, "You were to sing, Aya."  
  
"What?!" Aya exclaimed. "But Ma'am, Ran starts the class!"  
  
Rei, who was sitting behind her, was thinking, I wonder what's wrong? She's not herself today... not paying attention... Hey wait, why do I even care??!!  
  
The teacher answered Aya's question. "she requested it. And," the teacher continued on thoughtfully, "I have never heard you sing yet, with only you and not a chorus."  
  
Rui said, "She's good ma'am! Satisfactory!"  
  
"Prove that then, Ms. Hoshino."  
  
Ran returned to her seat as Aya stood up, admitting defeat. Suddenly, she said, "I accept ma'am, but can I please play the piano along with my song? It's self composed, you see."  
  
Everyone looked amazed. Finally the teacher commented, "With pleasure Aya, and I didn't know you were a music genius." She sat on a chair at the corner and motioned for Aya to seat on the piano's stool.  
  
Aya sat and said, "I'm not."  
  
Finally, she tried out the piano, seeing if it's off-key, and started.  
  
"Subete no hito wo aiseru wake ja  
  
nainara, semete aisuru hito o  
  
Uragi razu ni utagawazu ni, semetari nikundari shinai de"  
  
(If you can't love everyone, at least do not betray, suspect, accuse, or hate the ones you love)  
  
"Mujaki de irukoto ga,  
  
hito o kizutsukete shimau no?  
  
Shizukana jounetsu ga  
  
hitomi no oku de sawagi dasu... anata ni meguri aete"  
  
(Does being innocent mean that I will hurt people? A quiet passion begins to stir within my eyes... after meeting you)  
  
"Kobore souna namida no tsubu,  
  
nagasazu mune ni tamete  
  
Isshun o tsuyoku iki yo,  
  
ichizuna shizuku ni natte"  
  
(Teardrops are about to fall; I don't let them, holding them within my heart, Live each moment to the fullest; become a focused drop)  
  
"Junsui na aijou ga, itsu atte  
  
dareka o madowa shiteru  
  
Akiramenaide inori mashou,  
  
sekai ga tatoe kurayami demo"  
  
(Pure love is always leading someone astray. Let's pray without giving up, even if the world has turned dark)  
  
"Jibun ni hokoreru, tatta  
  
hitotsu o mitsuke dasou  
  
KOTOBA ni dekinai yume ga  
  
ryoute ni afuretemo,  
  
dare nimo somaranai yo"  
  
(Let's find the one thing that I can be proud to myself about. Even if dreams that I cannot put into words fill both of my hands, I won't let myself be affected by anyone)  
  
"Hateshinai toki no naka de,  
  
jibun no nani ga dekiru  
  
Ima wa mada chiisaku demo,  
  
kagayaki keseya shinai yo"  
  
(What can I do in these neverending times? Even though the spark is faint right now, you can't put it out)  
  
By this time, the female population of the class were sobbing, and Ran has this sympathetic but proud expression on her face.  
  
Oh, and, let's just say the boys were astounded and our two main male characters have this priceless expressions on their face.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Dismissal, outside the school...  
  
"Aya! I love your song! It's the most beautiful song I have ever heard! I-" Miyu was gushing when Ran suddenly tapped her shoulder.  
  
Aya was on the her cell phone, saying "Uh-uh" and "Right". Finally, she bid her caller goodbye.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuya waved as someone behind Aya. They whipped around and saw Sayo, Masato, Naoki and Tatsuki.  
  
Ran whispered to Miyu, "I don't think that song was meant for fun." Out loud, she yelled, "Yeah! Tatsuki's here! Let's shop!"  
  
"Huh?" Aya said. "Oh Ran, I'm sorry, but I can't come. Bye!" And then she rushed off hastily, towards the park.  
  
"Her behavior is weird..." Sayo said.  
  
"I smell a mystery!" Masato replied.  
  
"Let's go!" Naoki agreed.  
  
So they followed Aya as the others went the opposite way.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Sayo, Masato and Naoki turned up in a park. It was not Scarlet Park ,but still a park. Reading the sign, it says, Takamura Park.  
  
They saw Aya sitting in a bench, beside a flowerbed of hyacinths.  
  
The children all thought, She seems like waiting for a date...  
  
Suddenly, Naoki saw his brother and company pass the place they were hiding in. He called their attention and they spied too. Rei, who was with them, said, "I'm going home."  
  
Suddenly, Masato exclaimed, "Look! That's guy heading for Aya!"  
  
Rei stopped in his tracks as the other strained to see the guy. When all of them finally saw him, to put it lightly, the girls almost drooled and the guys were speechless.  
  
A very handsome, tanned and blue-haired man was approaching Aya. He was apparently her age. He was wearing a black body-fitting long-sleeved outfit and jeans. On his left arm was a green jacket.  
  
They saw him approach Aya, who was smiling, and thy walked off.  
  
In their minds were the same thought, Aya's seeing a new guy!  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
"Suoh, I can't believe you will stay in our class until Friday!" Aya said while walking to a restaurant.  
  
Suoh, her companion, responded, "Hai. It was President Nokoru's bidding to see how the school is functioning, since you were studying there."  
  
"His, let's see... uncle, yeah, that's right, uncle! He owns the school right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
They reached the restaurant, entered, and ordered. Finally, Aya continued, "So, how are they? I can't believe I'm still at the council even though I'm out of the school!"  
  
"You are returning, am I right?"  
  
"Hai! So how are they?"  
  
"Fine. Nokoru is still who he is, as well as Akira."  
  
"That is good news."  
  
"Are you sure it is no trouble I will be staying at you home?"  
  
Aya grinned. "Of course! There are many rooms to spare, you know."  
  
Suoh then cast a sharp look to the left, where the glass that leads to the outside is and said, "They have been following us since we left the park."  
  
Aya glanced too and replied, "I know. I can't believe Rei went with them."  
  
Finally, their orders arrived and they began eating quietly.  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
That night...  
  
Rei was again lying on his bed, inside his dark room. He was confused, to put it lightly.  
  
I thought I already concluded I well, er, whatever Ran... so, why am I interested in Aya's business? Goodness, this is so damn confusing... I compare Aya to Ran, and see in Ran positive ways... so what am I... ARGH!!!  
  
And he fell asleep.  
  
I forgot to mention, still confused. Maybe he'll feel like he have a hangover next morning, humans shouldn't think that much, we'll reach our brains capacity!  
  
TBC  
  
-¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤--¤¤-  
  
Next..  
  
"Next Day" 


End file.
